Bleeding Love
by Ziuta006
Summary: "My parents went for a little vacation..." Isuke whispered, breathing uneasily "They'll be back next week..." her face broke into a lecherous smile, and her eyes focused on my lips "Isuke thinks we should take this opportunity...and enjoy our reunion."
1. Prologue

**Quick A/N: **this weird symbol **3** stands for hearts, okay?~ xD Because Isuke is not Isuke without hearts in her speech. :3

* * *

Tired after the first day at the academy, with delight I grabbed the door handle. I was thinking about how I will come to my room, unpack things and I'll take the decent, relaxing bath. But not quite everything went according to my expectations.

"Oh..." surprised, upon entering the room, I saw a inclined girl, rummaging in a suitcase. A veritable storm of shiny, red hair "So you already arrived?..." I asked with mild exasperation, taking off heels and assuming a not very cute slippers.

"Haruki Sagae." Introduced herself with a smile "Nice to meet ya!" she winked to me and went back to throwing her stuff all over the room. "Good timing...um..."

"Isuke Inukai." I said with an artificial smile, putting my bag next.

"Oh, sorry. Do ya have nail polish remover? I forgot mine..." she asked carefree, still searching through her suitcase.

"Oh, what should I do? I got angry " I announced with a beaming face. "Call me "Miss Isuke"." I added firmly, folding my fingers.

"Sure, Miss Isuke. So, can I have this remover? I did my nails only halfway..." she turned to me with her gleaming, golden eyes.

"Oh, how sorry I am." I said with mock sympathy "I'm using the gel 3 " I showed her my shiny, purple manicure. She looked at me questioningly.

"Gel? First I hear!" she stood up and walked closer. Suddenly I felt something overpowered my other hand. I turned my head and saw a curious Haruki. Her long, pleasant to touch hair brushing against my back. Damn, I didn't expect after her that she's so fast!

"Wh-What are you...?" I murmured in surprise.

"Eh, is awfully thin, I don't like it." Cut me off in mid-sentence "but I have to admit, that it looks nice..." sigh "And by the way, isn't Isuke a strange name?" she looked at me with the corner of her eye.

"It's not strange. It's cool 3 " I answered proudly and with quick jerk I freed my hand from the steel grip. "I'm tired, I'm going to take a shower." I said, putting my suitcase next to the wall and going to the bathroom.

"You don't want to take a bath? They got large baths!" I heard through the wall Sagae's incentives.

"Thank you, maybe some other time " I took off worn clothes and let the hot water. From all this confusion I had lost the desire to bath. The only thing that depends to me right now is the quickest way to go to bed.

* * *

""Miss Isuke", huh?..." I muttered to myself "Stay in the academy might be interesting..."

I stacked my stuff and lay them next to my bed.

"Oh, I forgot..." I buried in the clothes. At the bottom I was able to find the object of my search. I pulled it out of the suitcase and stared at it. "Don't worry. I will do everything in my power." I hid the picture in a drawer in the dresser.

Bored reached for the pack of Pocky, taking one to mouth.

"So..." I yawned "I should perhaps find out who is the target..." sitting on the edge of the bed I began my musings "Opportunities that is Miss Isuke, are quite low. There is something specific in her eyes, which somehow tells me that it's not her. Besides she smells good~" I bit of a chocolate stick "But until I'm not sure about this, I shouldn't trust her too much..." my thoughts interrupted a timid knock at the door.

"Good evening, the attendance checking!" I heard a girl's voice.

"Well, it's a good opportunity to get to know the rest of the students!" I muttered to myself and quickly got to my feet.

I pushed the door and for a moment on the other side, I felt an obstacle, which I probably rammed. I looked around the hall, but no one was there. Confused, I looked a bit lower. A girl sitting on the floor was massaging her head. It's probably her I accidentally knocked out. Beside her stood another, with a neutral expression. Already at first glance she seemed a bit odd.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized to the injured.

"So you already came, Haruki Sagae." Suddenly said the mysterious blue haired girl.

"Do I know you?" I asked in surprise, turning my attention toward her.

"Well, by process of elimination, I can say that you are not Inukai." Answered listlessly.

"Ah, Miss Isuke is taking a shower." I said, extending my hand to the girl with light brown hair.

I squeezed her hand a few times. It was so delicate. Too delicate.

"Your hands were not created to do bad things, huh?" I asked, with a sarcastic accent, helping her to get up.

"Haru doesn't do bad things!" she replied, with a smile on her face.

_I see, so her name is Haru. Her smell is ... unique. It is likely she is the target. But I also can't ignore the other girl. I have to check her out._

"Want some?" showed her a box of Pocky.

"No." she grumbled briefly, moving forward.

_Provocation!_

"But I insist!" smiling happily, I threw at her some sticks.

How could I expect, without much effort she countered my attack with the school journal.

"Nice reflexes!" I complimented.

"Haruki! Do not throw food!" Haru scolded me, taking it quite seriously.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" Pretending to repent, I flicked her in the forehead.

"So right-handed?" Said the blue haired.

"Who knows?" I looked at her "Maybe the left-handed. Or maybe ambidextrous."

"...Let's go, Ichinose." She said after a short silence, turning on her heel.

"Oh, wait, Tokaku!" The girl ran after her, and disappeared around the corner.

Not having anything else to do in the hallway, I went back to the room, closing the door behind me.

"I have no doubt. Stay in the academy will certainly be interesting."

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom, brushing aside annoying bangs. Unfortunately, after a moment it was back in its place. With a sigh I put folded clothes on top of the suitcase. Taking up a small bottle of purple gel, I sat on the edge of the bed and began to paint my toenails. With corner of my eye I saw Haruki lying carelessly on her bedding, with its clothes indifference scattered around. Playing with her hair she intensely thought about something. In the room you could hear only muffled ticking of the clock on the wall.

"You should embrace your stuff." I eventually accosted, reluctantly, just to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah..." she muttered with equal lack of commitment, yawning.

"Why do I have to share a room with a slob?" I said out loud what I think, not really counting on any response from the roommate.

"Hey, Isuke..." she said suddenly, as if my words brought her a desire to talk.

"Miss Isuke, I don't like to repeat 3 " I interrupted her irritably.

"Sorry, _Miss_ Isuke." she corrected with an accent "...You're not the target, right?" she looked at me.

"What a stupid question. Regardless of what I would say, there is a possibility that I'm lying, don't you think? " I scoffed.

"I personally think that it's not you." she ignored my scathing comment and further waded into the subject. "I don't know how to describe it, but...your scent is...unique."

"Oh, really?" I smiled "It's probably the perfume. I will take this as a compliment 3 "

"...Haru Ichinose." she said after a few moments of silence. "She's the the target, isn't she?"

"Do you also think so?" I asked with interest.

"Well...of course, I'm not sure, but..." she didn't finish "When you was taking a shower she checked the attendance. She was with some chick with blue hair. Terribly odd, and she smells bad."

"Azuma?" I threw in disgust.

"Ya know her?" She sat, staring at me.

"She shares a room with Ichinose. Damn, she's in the best situation, she has the target at hand." I complained upset. "Besides, her name doesn't say anything to you?"

"Azuma?" she raised eyebrows "Nothing at all."

"You're really uninformed " sigh "Tokaku Azuma - the member of one of the two most powerful assassin tribes."

"Not bad!" she whistled in admiration "So I see that we have strong competition!"

"Not much I care." I began to paint the other foot "I'll kill Ichinose, and I will perform the task - that's what counts 3 "

"Don't forget that you are not the only one who is hunting her." I noticed on her face playful smile.

Recognizing topic to be exhausted, Sagae decided to heave herself to her feet.

"I think I'll actually embrace my clothes." This saying she started to walk around the room and collect the worn things.

Without thinking, she threw everything on one pile into a corner.

"So, I'm going to sleep already." she slipped into bed and turned on its side "Night." Muttered.

"Sagae..."

"Miss Isuke 3 " interrupted me, carefree correcting.

"Good night 3 " I said happy, then I went back to painting nails.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! :D So, I would like to emphasize, that **I'm from Poland, and english is not my native language**. I was helping myself with translator to translate this fanfic ." So, if there are any errors or mistakes, please don't yell at me, okay? ;^; But anyway let me know, I'll fix it~ (or at least will _try _to fix it :3) So, yup~! ^^ Annnd, this is probably my first fanfic!...okay, not first, but first that I'm uploading :3 This fanfic will contain events that happend at Myojo, and after it. It focuses on course of the relationship between Haruki and Isuke. As a fan of 1000 Luxuries, I feel very bad that this fic...you know ;-; And my brain came up with interesting plot (of course after Myojo) and I'm curious, would you like it or not :3 So, once again, **sorry about any ****errors and mistakes in this fic**. See you next time~ ^w^


	2. Prologue 2,0

My ears pierced a rapid alarm clock. Noise carried throughout the room. It was unbearable. With difficulty I pulled out my arm, in the hope of getting to that humming device. Unfortunately, I missed a little bit. I stretched as much as possible I could, eventually silencing the clock. With satisfaction I slumped limply on the bed. What I would not give for a few more minutes of blissful sleep! But rules are rules ... and that's why I don't like school. I sat on the bed, looking around. Isuke still slumbered soundly, without showing the slightest desire to wake up. She must have deep sleep, since she had not heard such a noise. I lazily faded out of bed, looking wistfully at the still warm bedding. I grabbed yesterday's clothes and walked out of the bedroom with the intention of taking a refreshing shower.

Leaving the bathroom I threw in a corner a crumpled black shirt which I used to sleep. I walked over to the dresser next to my bed and took out of a drawer unopened box of Pocky. I glanced to the side. Isuke was still absorbed in deep sleep. The alarm clock was showing a quarter past seven. Knowing my roommate, probably her preparing for school will take some time, so I'll wake her up. I hope she will not be offended.

"Miss Isuke..." I gently shook her shoulder. No results. "Hey, Miss Isuke, time to get up..." I tightened my grip.

She still did not give any sign of life.

"If it does not work on you..." I muttered to myself with a sadistic grin.

I had the idea.

"Ah, Miss Isuke! By accident, I smashed a bottle of your nail gel!" I shouted, barely holding back laughter.

"Wh-What?..." she mumbled, opening her eyes. She sat up, looking at me quizzically. "What did you do?..." she yawned, expecting an immediate response.

"Nothing." I giggled "You didn't want to wake up, so I thought I'll force you to do it." I scratched my head with an innocent smile.

"You're cruel." Isuke grumbled without feeling "Good night 3" she turned her back on me and put her head under the pillow.

"You know what..." I sighed and with one stroke of I threw off her quilt on the ground. "We'll be late." I looked at her with pity.

"You are insolent 3" she snapped and lifted with resignation. I giggled in response.

* * *

"Who came up with going to school at this time?" I mumbled , dragging my legs after an endless corridor. "Isuke should kill him."

"Yeah, after all school is not the place for me." Haruki laughed ironically.

"What do you mean, you weren't going to school earlier?" I looked at her with surprise.

"Yeah...my family didn't have enough money to pay for my education." she sighed, putting her arms behind her head.

"Isuke could go to school, but found it to be too boring. And mama also believes that the killer doesn't need education." I said with satisfaction.

"Oh, I see that parents care about you, Miss Isuke?" she asked sarcastically, winking to me .

"You could say that." I said with a mocking tone "Isuke always gets what she wants."

"Hm?" the redhead took a deep breath when we finally went out into the fresh air "I don't have such luxurious life." she looked up at the sky with a smile, but I could easily see, that it was forced and fake.

"I'd love to be still in bed, it's so annoying 3" I yawned wearily, in order to break the haunting silence that prevailed.

Sagae raised her eyebrows and checked her school bag.

"Want some, Miss Isuke?" she reached out to me a box of Pocky. "Chocolate awakens." She said, smiling encouragingly.

"I don't eat such cheap things." I waved my hand, rejecting the offer.

"Too bad. Sorry, it's the only thing I have." She frowned, taking one of the sticks to her mouth. "If only I had something...better, I could you suggest this, Miss Isuke."

_That was weird. She is sad because she is so poor that she can't even propose to me a more decent food? She probably wants to suck up. How sorry I am, for Isuke it will not work __3_

"We still have a lot of time, so no need to hurry." she glanced at the phone display.

"Are you saying that I could sleep in my bed longer?" I grumbled dissatisfied.

"Excuse me, Miss Isuke. I woke you earlier because I thought you'd take a long time to get ready." she giggled nervously, raising her hands in a gesture of guilt.

"And why would I have to get ready for school?" I pouted "The only guy who could notice this is only Mizorogi."

"You're right, my mistake." she grinned, staring at the path ahead.

"This time I turn a blind eye to it 3" I forgave her, coming closer and catching pace.

In her mouth was still stuck this unbearable, chocolate thing.

_Why did you just not eat it? You could get impaled by it ..._

Curiosity and also nervousness surged in me more and more. Greedily I grabbed the end of Pocky and broke off a piece. Surprised Haruki, plucked from her own thoughts, looked at me quizzically, shuddering of my sudden movement.

"Too sweet." I snorted "That's why I don't eat such things."

"Well, at least you tried, Miss Isuke!" She laughed in response.

"And why eventually you don't eat it? Your behavior starts to irritate me 3"

"I'm sorry. It's...a habit." She said, forcing a smile again "I learned to conserve food, so I don't have to eat a lot."

"But it makes no sense." I was surprised "Can't you just buy yourself more food than eating leftovers? Idiot of you 3"

"I'm used to it, so I can safely withstand to the dinner even without breakfast." She said, chuckling.

Ending this unique exchange of sentences, rest of the way to the academy we walked in silence.

_Sagae is a weirdo. I have a feeling that she's hiding something _3

* * *

"It got a bit crowded, huh?" I looked at the pink-haired with a mischievous look on my face. "It will be harder to get to the target."

"Number of opponents is not important, Isuke will defeat them with no problem anyway." she said, brushing her bangs.

"I see that Miss Isuke is confident." I giggled, stretching "This whole Kouko looks a little suspicious. Guess she likes to govern."

"Isuke don't care, don't have time to bother about other people." she said dryly, sitting down next to me on the couch with gel in her hand.

"Painting your nails again, Miss Isuke?" I turned toward her, with my eyes amused.

"You have to take care of yourself, don't you think?" A small brush in her hand went into motion.

"You really have rich parents, since you have so many cosmetics." I sighed, masking deep jealousy.

"Mom and Dad just pamper me, but I'm not complaining 3" she smiled dreamily.

"By the way, Miss Isuke" I livened up "you didn't tell me more about your family."

"And you're interested in this?" she glanced at me with a corner of her eye, a rather unhappy with this proposal. "Why are you so curious, huh?" she inquired.

"Ah, n-no, I just thought that if we want to make a good relationship with each other, we have to know something about us." I smiled nervously .

"You think that who am I, huh?" Her voice stiffened "Isuke didn't come here to make friends, just to do her job."

"Y-Yeah...you're right..." I agreed grimly resigned.

"You need to try harder if you want to gain my approval." she murmured eventually.

_Could it be that she just unwittingly said that I get a chance to get along with her?_

"Thanks." I looked at her with eyes full of hope.

When Isuke made final adjustments in her manicure, she slowly got up from the couch.

"Supposedly you meet true friends in poverty." she blurted out suddenly, turning on her heel "So, shouldn't you have a lot of them? 3" she glanced at me for a moment, with a malicious smile, brushing her hair.

"Maybe you're right, Miss Isuke. I guess I'll have to learn how to talk to people again."I chuckled softly, indifferent to her bitter words.

_And so, she also has feelings. And it seems that she hides them well. She has a difficult character, but I don't mind._

"I think I'm slowly getting ready." Suddenly said Inukai, walking over to the desk.

"Where are you going?" I tilted my head.

"To the small party in room number one. And then straight home 3"

"Patience is not your strong side, huh, Miss Isuke?" I smiled - Shouldn't you wait to the indicative meeting?

"Isuke is going to do it quickly and go home." with a rustle she opened a package of tea.

"Nothing good will come of being impatient." I warned her with a sigh.

"Better this, than to miss an opportunity." she dug baggie out of the box and put it in her hand.

She went to the dresser and took the perfume.

"Isuke is the best 3 I'm leaving!" she slammed the door.

"I'm glad that I'm her roommate, because I don't know if others would withstood with her." I muttered to myself, chuckling.

* * *

"I'm back." I called out, telling about my presence.

"Welcome back, Miss Isu...ke?" Lying on the couch, Sagae raised her head to look at me. "Who did it to you?" with interest, she got to her feet and walked closer.

"Azuma returned earlier from the walk." I grumbled, clearly implying with my voice that I don't want to talk.

"Not cool." redhead commented briefly, with compassion.

"Can you move? I want to take a shower." In my speech I didn't even made an effort to artificial kindness.

"In this state?" she looked at me with pity "At least let me check your injuries."

"Thank you, but I don't need your advice 3" I pouted, restraining the urge to kick her in the face.

"Show. I'll only take a look." she has declared and without waiting for my permission, grabbed my cheeks, precisely looking at my battered face on each side.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I growled, clearly unhappy.

"It's not broken, thankfully..." she said, ignoring my question.

"What are you talking about?" Anger grew in me more and more.

"About your nose, Miss Isuke."

"Shouldn't you for a variety take care of yourself?" I huffed.

"Ah, sorry. It's just out of habit." She said, finally taking from me her dirty hands.

"Habit?" I snorted derisively "You're a doctor, or what?"

"No, I just...I have younger siblings, and so." She smiled.

I looked at her suspiciously.

_Why she hesitated with the answer? Again, forcing a smile. This girl begins to get on my nerves...well, Isuke doesn't care about her family anyway _3

"...Turn on the fan?" she asked out of nowhere.

"For what?" I was surprised.

"Isn't hot in here?" Haruki frowned.

"And why would it be? Idiot 3"

"Well, you're all red." She said in surprise, pointing at my cheeks.

I blinked nervously, and my blood pressure jumped. But I decided to ignore this fact.

_What? Me? Blushing? You must be joking. What could give me a blush?..._

"...As I said, I'm going to take a shower." I gave up from pulling this topic further, turning toward the bathroom.

"Wait." she stopped me by a slight jerk.

"What is it?" I growled.

The girl disappeared behind the wall. I heard her rummaging in a suitcase. After a moment she returned with a tube in hand.

"Catch." she handed me an object "an ointment for abrasions. I don't know if you've noticed, but your skin has been ripped off in several places on the face. With the mirror you should deal with it."

"I don't recall that I asked you for help." I gave her an angry look.

"I still have free will." She laughed.

"... Idiot." I grumbled, turning away.

* * *

The hot water pleasantly brushed my skin. I sighed deeply, listening to her noise.

_I didn't know that Sagae is so caring. At least she doesn't make such an impression. She reminds me Papa... _3

"...What? What am I thinking?" I asked myself, shaking my head.

_How could I compare this ordinary, poor girl to my dad? ..._

I laughed. For a break from these improper thoughts, I focused my attention on the ointment which I got from her. I looked at the tube in my right hand. After due consideration, I opened it eventually and squeezed a small amount on my left hand. Looking in the mirror inside the shower, I gently began to lubricate the stinging places. In reflection, I touched my cheeks.

_This incident about a blush still bothers me. What made __me blush?...Probably she lied or something, I don't care about it. Maybe it was actually hot..._

I continued massaging ointment in the face. However, it was uncomfortable, because I had blisters on my fingers, and my hands were rough and dry.

_Sagae's hands were...different than mine. The pads of her fingers were smooth and soft. Such neat. She was touching me so gently and subtly..._

"...That's funny." I snorted a forced laugh. "What the hell I'm thinking?..." I said through my teeth "If I had nothing better to do..."

I looked with disdain at my reflection in the mirror.

_There is no way that Isuke would care about this redhead idiot. In the end, I came here for somthing, right? _3

* * *

"No need to worry. I'm fine, Fuyuka." I got up from the bed and sat on the edge "Everything will be alright. I'll call you soon." I hung up and hid the phone in pocket.

I sighed deeply, wandering the dark room with my gaze.

_I'm feeling bad about it, that I deceived Miss Isuke. She probably also has important themes, since she's here and so viciously hunts for Haru. I really would like to maintain a good relationship with her..._

"Thanks." suddenly fell into my hands a tube of ointment.

I lifted my head up. Inukai stood above me, wrapped only in the towel.

Speak of the devil.

"Oh, Miss Isuke!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Was it handy?"

"I was using better ointments." She said, turning away.

"Hm, I knew it." I chuckled, tucking the tube into the bag.

"Mom buys me a much better 3" she added to tease me.

"Ah, yes, your Mom." I smiled "I wonder if he's handsome, huh?" I raised my eyebrows, amused.

However Isuke wasn't amused. Suddenly, she became serious and stared at me with her frightened eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, more and more nervous.

"Well, your mom is a guy, isn't he, Miss Isuke?" I looked at her confused, not knowing what made her so frightened.

"I don't recall that I said something about this."

Her pupils narrowed in anger and tension. Now I had a rapid pulse too. The tragic silence wouldn't stop.

_Damn! I made such a stupid mistake, because I forgot to bite my tongue! Now there is no chance for me to get out of this!..._

"M-Miss Isuke, you're wrong!" I instantly got to my feet, raising my hands in panic.

"Really?!" she screamed, demanding an explanation.

"N-Nio told me! Okay?!" I was trying to explained further "We were in the bathroom, next to the locker room! With the rest, Azuma can confirm! Well, as soon as I told her about you, she ran away, but...!"

I stopped violently. The drastic silence again has come to the room. Isuke incredulously watched me straight in the eye. Desire to murder emanated from her. She stiffened, and I felt like using only her eyesight she drills the hole in me.

_It's over. I surely went too far. I said way too much!..._

"Are you telling me that...this whole situation with Azuma, this...you did this?..." she mumbled in shock.

"I-I..." I wanted to push her a bluff when I realized that there was no help for me.

_I can't do anything already. I can only wait for further developments. Damn!..._

"You..." Inukai walked closer to me, all the while measuring me with her eyes full of pure hatred.

My heart was beating like crazy. I had no idea what she was going to do. Paralyzed, I was waiting for her next words, without interrupting her eye contact.

"You bitch!"

Suddenly there was a loud bang in the bedroom. Isuke in unbridled fury inflicted me a solid slap. Saying nothing, my fingertips touched the left side of my face. It stung mercilessly. I felt like my muscles were torn apart. But still lasted without a word. Pink-haired also not gained the courage to say something. She stared at her flushed from hitting hand.

"...Why..." hissed through her teeth "...Why didn't you stop me, you fool?..." she looked at me in anger "After all, you're an assassin, right?..."

Surprised by her statement I looked at her dumbfounded.

"I didn't know...that you might expect this from me." I mumbled, rubbing my left cheek "...Maybe it's better. I deserve it."

On my face appeared very faint shadow of a bitter smile. Now it was Inukai who in amazement stared at me, dropping her hands helplessly.

"I'm sorry that I did this to you, Miss Isuke." I said grimly, passing the stiff girl "But...not only you care about finishing this task."

Taking a deep breath, I silently stood in the hallway and put on shoes.

"I'm going on a walk." I murmured, leaving the room.

* * *

_I wonder how stupid I look now. Heh, in the end you don't see a girl practicing in a school uniform and skirt every day. I could go back for the tracksuit, but...it would a be bad idea..._

I could feel that from doing monotonous sit-ups, crunches and push-ups all my muscles are aching. Despite this, I didn't stop exercising. Even before going to the Myojo I trained every day, that my condition would fit for any work which I took, but this time I did it a lot intensive. I realized that compared to the rest of the students of the Black Class I was practically nothing.

_To overcome Isuke and the other girls, I have to gain in strength much more..._

Feeling powerful contraction of the diaphragm I dropped limply on my back. I took a deep breath, brushing against the grass of the school field. After a few minutes of rest, I got to my feet and began the long, smooth running. I could see a pretty nice landscape at dusk, with a powerful dormitory in the foreground.

_I'm a coward. How am I going to go back and look into Isuke's eyes?...The worst part is that it's really all my fault...But I couldn't let her kill Haru!...I have a valid reason to be here. I've got to somehow keep the whole family!_

I frowned, sighing heavily.

_I hope you will understand, Isuke. I don't want to make our relationship deteriorated. She's the first person in my age group with which I get along since...a long time. Because of sick mother and younger siblings I completely lost my head for work and for too many absences I was kicked out of school. Somehow I never had time for romance or friendship. I thought that staying in Myojo will allow me to get some rest from the problems and responsibilities. But this business of Isuke..._

I shook my head, still running.

_Everything will be fine. Think positive. Even if she will not speak to me I will apologize to her as long as it will result..._

Comforted, I approached the dorm, free trotting. Suddenly I remembered something when I analyzed again this unpleasant situation, which took place about an hour ago.

_When Isuke hit me...she asked why I didn't stop her..._

I laughed under my breath.

_Interesting. It's not like her at all. So Isuke cares not only about herself, huh? It's nice to know that she can care about someone too..._

* * *

I rubbed my forehead with hand, walking down the hall. I turned to the right, breathing heavily, tired by workout. I felt like everything hurts me as soon as I was in motion.

_Tomorrow I will have a good soreness...heh..._

I slowed suddenly, knowing that I'm getting closer to the goal. With pounding heart I stood outside the door to the room number 2.

_Why are you so stressed, idiot?_

I tried to somehow calm down, but this thought has caused an unexpected giggle coming out of my mouth.

_I sounded like Isuke._

I shook my head, forcing myself to gain seriousness. I grabbed the door handle.

_Okay, I have to apologize to her. I'll go in there and talk to her calmly, and then we'll see. Not to worry, everything will work out ..._

With these optimistic thoughts slowly pushed the door.

_Now there is no turning back._

"I came back, Miss Isu...!" I stopped abruptly, seeing my roommate.

Curled up and dressed in her everyday clothes, she was dozing quietly on the couch. Curious, I walked closer, to make sure that my eyes don't confuse me. I glanced at her face. I sight with a relief.

_So she sleeps..._

I laughed.

_She looks so helpless now. How ironic..._

After a few moments of fascination with her innocence, I leaned up eventually and looked at the clock on the wall.

_Five past ninth, huh?..._

In fact, it was already dark outside. The only light in the room was a small bedside lamp which someone forgot to turn off. Not knowing what to do, I looked at the sleeping girl. She let out a low growl, then rolled over to the other side.

"Hehe, cute." I commented with a smile, looking at the peaceful scene. "You could say, that even too cute..."

_This is the deadly Isuke Inukai, with whom I share a room, huh?...More reminds me of one of my younger siblings...hehe..._

I went to the bedroom and buried a little in reviewing wardrobe. After a few good minutes of searching, I came back to the living room. Again, I smiled at the sight of a sleeping Isuke. Carefully I covered her with a blanket, not wanting to wake her.

_Maybe she has a hell of a deep sleep, but you never know._

I put hands on hips, wondering what to do with myself.

_I'll take a shower...I think it will be good, after all these exercises._

Pleased with the idea, I dug out of my bag a towel. Going to the bathroom, I passed the couch and stopped just before entering the room. I threw a last glance toward the dormant Inukai.

_... I'll wake her an hour before the meeting. It's best for both of us, if for some time we'll not talk to each other. In addition, when Isuke will be after a little nap, she'll be more inclined to accept an apology._

I went to the bathroom with a quiet chuckle.

* * *

Guess whaaat - I'm not dead! Yup. I'm really, really,** really** sorry, that the update took so daaamn looong. My laptop just refused to work properly ;-; But! I fixed it! And all chapters of my fic were gone... ;_; But! I re-wrote it! And then translated it to english again! So, here it is! Chapter 2! This time it's a bit longer, and finally there are some more intense interactions between these two cuties~ I also tried to cut out most of the scenes that were in the anime, so this fic will be not so boring~ I already started writing next chapter, so please be patient! (Yup, in the next chapter those interactions will be even more intense~ =w=) Ah, yeah - remember - 3 stands for hearts~! And once again, I apologize for any mistakes in this fic. See you next time~!


	3. Prologue 3,0

"Isuke...Miss Isuke!..." I heard someone's muffled voice.

I felt that someone is tugging my arms. I lifted up the heavy, tired eyelids. For a moment the image was blurry, but after a while I could see Haruki, leaning over me in her nightgown. She sat on the edge of my bed and seemed to be slightly nervous. This poor, annoying, too friendly girl. Corner of my eye I glanced at my watch. Half past three.

"Why did you wake me in the middle of the night? Do you want to die? 3" I mumbled half awake, rubbing stinging eyes.

"Sorry, but you was terribly shaking and talking in your dream..." she answered worried "Had a nightmare?" She added with a smile.

"None of your business." I said annoyed. "So? Want anything else?" I grumbled, sitting down in front of her. Without a word, she pressed her hand to my forehead. I perked up and stared at her with my confused gaze "What are you doing?..." I asked, annoyed by her sudden action.

"Checking if you don't have a fever." She said, focused on measuring the temperature of our heads.

"And why would I have it?" I snapped, losing patience.

"Because you're all red." She replied flatly. Again I felt the pressure jump.

"T-That's because it's hot here." I lied "Jeez, they could install a fan here or something...so annoying."

"But... the air conditioning is turned on..." Sagae looked at me confused.

_Damn, out of shame I blushed even more!_

I saw a bright smile on her face, illuminated by the moon "You're adorable when you're blushing, Miss Isuke."

"Shut up..." I murmured, embarrassed.

"Don't be shy, it's natural!" She giggled, then stood up "Well, I'm going back to bed." She said, turning away.

"Sa..." I wanted to call her, but I stopped suddenly.

_What am I doing? Why is she making me blushing and stuff?_

Unfortunately, she heard the faint sound and looked at me questioningly.

"Did you say something?"

"You must misheard." I answered "I think you have something wrong with your ears 3"

"Maybe..." she murmured, staring at me thoughtfully. After a while she came up to me and bent down to the height of my face. Suddenly I felt on my skin specific heat. My heart started beating like crazy when I realized that it was Haruki's lips brushing my cheek.

"W-What are you..." scared, I gave her an indignant look, feeling disoriented. In response she gently patted me on the head.

"My mother always did this to me when I had a nightmare. Apparently it helps, you know?" Smiled at me tenderly and quietly chuckling slipped into her bed. "I thought that with this, I could apologize for what I did..." she murmured sadly.

Haruki reached out to turn off the lamp. The redhead gave me her warm smile for the last time.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Isuke 3"

* * *

This time, I was awakened less dramatically, by the sunlight gently falling into the room. I yawned, stretching. I rubbed my eyes and sat down on the bed. Alarm clock displayed six twelve.

_Great. And what am I going to do for so long?... I know that I wont sleep anyway..._

With the sigh I sank to back. I glanced at the red-haired who was snoozing next. She slept on her belly buried under the covers, cuddled up in a pillow.

_How she reigns over her hair? It looks like her hair live on their own..._

Bored I stared at the ceiling.

_She is really sorry about yesterday. After I came back from the meeting, she did nothing but apologizing to me all the time. What an idiot. If I have been in her place I would did the same thing, and I would not regret it. She must have a good reason, since she was so determined._

I sighed deeply and ran my hand over my face.

_All the time I wonder why I'm blushing while Sagae is near. Maybe Myojo is starting to give me its insane atmosphere, and I'm going crazy._

Suddenly I had an idea. I stood up and went to the living room. I took a piece of paper and a pen, and then quickly wrote a message for Haruki.

"May you overslept, fool ~ 3"

I put a note on the dresser next to her bed. The last step was to turn off the alarm clock.

_I forgave you, but you still deserve a little lesson, idiot._

Satisfied, I began to prepare to leave.

* * *

"Miss Isuke, it wasn't nice, ya know." I giggled, and tired fell on the couch.

Lessons have already come to an end, so the rest of the day we have free.

"Look who's talking, huh?" she pouted, assuming slippers.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." I smiled, sighing. "I thought we forgot about this?"

"Isuke has a great memory." she waved her hair, sitting next to me with a nail file.

"But it doesn't work well on lessons, huh?" I laughed.

Inukai gave me an angry look, recognizing it as a rhetorical question.

"Taking care of your nails again?" I asked.

"You shouldn't do the same? You're a girl too." she looked at me with the corner of her eye. "Or you didn't tell my everything about you? 3"

"Nah, come on!" Amused I patted her on the shoulder.

"O-Ow! What are you doing?!..." Isuke yelled, taking a finger to her lips.

"Hm? What happened?" I was surprised by her violent reaction.

"I cut my finger with a nail file, you idiot." she grumbled, looking away.

"Ah, s-sorry!" I raised my hands in a gesture of apology. "Let me see..." I gently grabbed her hand.

On her index finger was little, reddened scratch.

"Fortunately, there is no tragedy. Don't worry, Miss Isuke, it's just a flesh wound! You won't die!" I giggled.

"Maybe not, but it does not change the fact that it hurts." she muttered grumpy.

"Therefore, let me take care of this." I smiled promising.

I carefully put my lips to her wound, kissing it.

"W-What are you?!..." Outraged girl snatched her hand from my grasp.

"When I was little, my mother always kissed my wounds. She said then it won't hurt." I grinned, pleased with himself.

"You really are an idiot." Inukai snapped, dropping her gaze.

I noticed on her face an intense blush.

"Hey, Miss Isuke..." I worried. "You sure you okay?"

"Yes." She said, nervously getting up from the couch. "Listening to the continuous Mizorogi's talk is tiring. I'm going to take a bath ~"

"Well, good idea." I stretched, going for a towel.

* * *

"Wow! Seriously, this bath is great!" Haruki delightedly watched the room.

_And why are you so excited about? Maybe she's that poor, that she had never been in a public bath before..._

Sighing loudly, I took off the towel and went into hot water.

_...Nice and relaxing._

Sagae also got rid of her towel. I glanced at her, pulled out of my reverie.

"I have such soreness!" she stretched, standing in front of me.

_Such abdominal muscles...interesting, how amount of time it took her to reach this form?..._

"Miss Isuke, something happened?" she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Ah, no." I batted her hand. "I was just wondering, what color I should paint my nails next."

"Hmm?" the readhead yawned, sitting down next to me. "You really think much about it. Do your nails mean so much to you?" she giggled.

"As with every girl." I pouted. "Isuke's appearance must always be perfect 3" I smiled "And you? You're such a tomboy. Normal girl doesn't have such abs..." I bit my tongue just in time, because I almost praised her.

"Oh, you noticed?" Sagae laughed. "I practice every day, so it just happened that way." she gave me a smile.

Haruki with a loud sigh went into the water, sitting down next to me. Relaxed, she closed her eyes and plunged into the nose. We both fell silent. Bored, I stared at my perfectly made manicure, periodically glancing at the red-haired.

_Why don't you start a conversation, you fool? This silence irritates me even more than your voice ~_

"...Umm, Miss Isuke?" she looked at me, and finally clawed her face. "Will you please wash my back?" she smiled sheepishly, scratching her head.

"I thought, that you have hands, hm?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm not your maid."

"Ah, sorry..." she giggled nervously "I didn't mean it..." embarassed, she leaned against the wall of the pool.

But then again, she gave me her perpetually curious gaze.

"But maybe..." she said, moving closer to me "Could I wash your back?" she grinned.

"With your dirty hands?" I said indignantly "No, thank you 3"

"Hey, we're in the bath." She laughed "I can't be dirty!" she insisted on, staring at me, amused. "You said that I must try more to gain your approval!" she recited, pulling out her index finger. "Well, I suggest you a free massage! What do you think?" she giggled.

"I..." I didn't finish, because Haruki turned me, that I couldn't see her face. "H-Hey!..." I stopped talking again, feeling her smooth hands on my skin.

I let out a moan uncontrollably and the shiver passed my body. Sagae continued to massage, subtly and deftly relaxing my muscles. Her movements were so precise, you can even say professional.

_Stupid, dirty, determined redhead! Idiot!_

I cursed her in my mind, when she performed at me caress from the top shelf.

_But she's really good...she also moonlighted as a masseur? ..._

I thought, soothed by her wonderful movements. Every now and then brought out a quiet moan out of my mouth, and then I turned red. Fortunately, the girl couldn't see my embarassed face...

I felt so good that over the lifetime of the massage the moans were becoming more frequent ...

I heard a loud yawn and a nice smooth of fingertips pressure eased. Confused, I turned in the direction of streching Haruki.

"I think it's enough, Miss Isuke." she giggled "I'm sorry, that's all I can."

"Oh..." embarrassed, I sighed, acting bored. "Although it wasn't a professional massage, but not bad, for..." I ran my eyes quickly to find a proper determination of this redhead "...The girl from a poor family."

"Thanks!" she grinned overjoyed.

"It wasn't a compliment, you idiot." I smiled artificially, losing interest in Sagae.

"The point of view depends on the point of the seat, Miss Isuke." she giggled.

I frowned, annoyed by her goofy sense of humor.

"Oh, whom we have here?" I turned toward the entrance, to hear a familiar voice.

"Oh, Shutou!" Haruki cried, waving her hand in greeting.

_Great, I have missed her here..._

* * *

"Hmmm, who would have thought that Takechi is a serial killer!" I stretched, entering into the room.

"I doubt that random passers-by would seek work in Myojo. Especially such." Isuke scoffed.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think that murdering people...might turn her on." I frowned, refreshed throwing myself on the bed. "I don't understand this behavior..." I sighed, turning over on my back.

"Disgusting." Isuke muttered, sitting on a chair. "I wonder whether is she taking a shower after this play?" she giggled, watching her nails.

"I feel sorry for Kenmochi that she must share room with someone like that." I muttered, sitting down on the bed.

"Compassion? Come on, after all, you're a killer!" she mocked "Killer shows no compassion. If so, would no longer be a killer, don't you think? 3"

"Yeah..." I whispered thoughtfully. "But, the most important thing is that Takechi didn't hurt any of us!" I livened up, disguising my melancholy. "Since apparently she feels sexual arousal, when torturing her victims, you're really lucky, Miss Isuke." I giggled "In the end, you're damn attractive!"

"Thank you. 3" Inukai proudly waved her hair "But don't think, that you will gain my sympathy with this."

"Right, sorry." Amused, I tapped my head. "But if it came down to it, I wouldn't hesitate to defend you from Takechi!"

"I don't need anyone's help. Isuke knows how to defend well." she pouted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." I smiled "I just...I'm not afraid to sacrifice for the person which I care about."

"W...What do you mean?..." she murmured, clearly nervous.

"Well...we're friends, right?" I grinned cheerfully.

"No, we're not. Isuke don't need something so...old-fashioned as friendship." she grumbled.

"It's a pity." I sighed, not moved by her bitter words. "Ya know...But if you asked me out on a date, I wouldn't refuse." I laughed.

"Y-you?" Inukai briefly considered whether to laugh or to sit quietly. Finally, she chose the first option. "And who would want to ask you?"

"W-Well..." I mingled up, embarrassed "You're talking to me, and...You're not ashamed of me, so...I-I thought, that... you." I mumbled shyly.

Surprised pink-haired paused, only muttering under her breath. In the light of the bedside lamp I saw her red face.

"Miss Isuke..." I murmured amused.

"What?" she snapped, indicating that there is no desire to continue the conversation.

"You're cute when you're blushing." I giggled.

"...Idiot." she snorted.


	4. Prologue 4,0

I was sitting at my desk, maximum focused. Every now and then, I groaned and sighed, scratching my head.

"It's harder than I thought..." I muttered resigned, laying my head on the books.

"What are you doing?" Isuke asked, looking over my shoulder.

"I'm studying for tests..." I muttered, frowning "But I think I have to give up... I didn't go to high school and now I don't understand a thing..."

"You care about something like that?" Isuke snorted. "Don't forget that you are an assassin, not a student."

"I know..." I sighed. "But...I'd like to at least try, as it is..." I gave up eventually and turned off the lamp, standing up. "You know, Miss Isuke, we are alike." I stated suddenly, smiling.

"How?" she gave me a disgusted gaze "How am I similar to this disgustingly poor, intrusive idiot?"

"Well, we both don't like our work, but we have a strong motivation to not give up." I said, ignoring her comment "You love money, and I...I have to somehow keep the family..." I went to the cupboard and pulled out a box of Pocky. "Want some?" I glanced at Isuke. "Chocolate stimulates the mind." I added encouragingly.

"I told you that I don't eat anything like this..." pink-haired muttered dissatisfied.

"Come on, eating sweets from time to time does not hurt anyone else." I giggled."You can't get fat from something like this.

"I guess you won't stop talking if I don't accept it, right?..." she sighed, shrugging. "Okay, give me one..." Inukai grumbled.

"Let's play Pocky Game!" I laughed, hiding the box in the drawer.

"What?" she livened up. "No way."

"Oh, c'mon." I grinned, approaching her. "The atmosphere is so stiff, don't you want to relax a little?"

"Nope." she briefly snarled, turning away.

I caught her wrist and turned her back. I grabbed her shoulders and looked with pleading smile.

"Just one bite, 'kay?" I promised, chuckling.

Pink-haired muttered something under her breath and looked embarrassed, hesitantly grabbed the other end of the stick with her teeth. I bit a decent piece and felt on my face anxious Inukai's breath.

_Am I so close?..._

Isuke bit a Pocky and our noses met. Burnt red and embarrassed, she pushed her face away.

"Happy?..." the girl grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Yup." I grinned, patting her on the shoulder.

"Stop it, you idiot." She said, and pushed me back.

"H-Hey!" I lost my balance, and on impulse I grabbed her hand and pulled.

I felt the bed mattress beneath myself, and also the weight of Inukai. Her amber eyes were suddenly very close. I saw my reflection in them. I giggled nervously, sitting up. Blushing girl was sitting on my lap, breathing nervously.

"W-What are you doing?..." she mumbled indistinctly.

"S-sorry..." I turned red. "It...wasn't on purpose..."

I looked into her eyes. They were glassy and shiny. Her breathing was shallow and trembling. She opened her mouth to say something, but sound didn't escaped from them. Isuke just closed her eyes and entwined her hands on my neck. Slightly confused, I did the same thing and...

I felt her hot, wet lips.

I slowly pulled away from her face, feeling hot on my cheeks.

"I-I..." I stammered, losing sanity. "S...sorry..."

_It was my first kiss...but I never thought I would kiss...a girl... and not just a normal girl...Isuke Inukai..._

"D-Don't think it means anything..." gasped pink-haired, rising from my knees. "This...was an accident. Just an accident. Do you understand?" she snapped, and left the room.

* * *

Tests are over. I was sitting quietly in the room, eating Pocky.

_From yesterday's incident Isuke didn't said to me a word...I tried to somehow make contact with her, but...eh..._

"M-Miss Isuke..." I started shyly. "Um...I'm...s-sorry for then..."

"Sorry?" she snorted, turning over on her stomach on the bed. "You have some nerve. You know that I could kill you at any time, right? 3"

_Isuke and her humour...but if she's talking with me that way, I think she's no longer mad..._

"Then why you didn't do it, huh?" I chuckled, sitting down next to her.

Inukai muttered something under her breath, blushing.

"Know my good heart, you idiot." she finally snapped, then added quietly. "...Besides you're a good kisser."

"T-Thanks..." I turned red, surprised.

Isuke also covered in red.

_Oops, I think I wasn't supposed to hear that..._

I laughed, leaning over and whispering in her ear.

"You too." After my words there was a moment of silence.

Slowly and faintly, pink-haired turned onto her back and held out her hands to me.

"M...Miss Isuke, what are you ...?" Confused, I blushed.

Suddenly I felt she grabbed me by the collar and violently attracted to her. Scared, I squealed quietly, but I went silent and completely calmed down when I realized that our lips met again. Without breaking a passionate kiss, I narrowed my eyes and I was trying to find comfortable position, I leaned above Isuke on my laps. The girl moaned in ecstasy, clutching my shirt material. Kiss by every moment grew wilder and slipped out of control, still gaining on the passion and commitment of both parties. When Inukai decided to spice it with her tongue, I repeated her bold move. She moaned loudly, straining muscles and in euphoria raising one leg. I felt she was going to lose her mind...my heart was beating so fast ...

But it stopped when I heard a knock at the door.

Violently I broke up to the sitting position, brutally breaking contact with the Isuke's lips. I glanced at her with corner of my eye. She was laying with her eyes closed, breathing loudly and blushing.

_So I have to open..._

I rubbed my mouth with sleeve, getting out of bed. Breathing heavily, I walked to the door and opened nervously.

"Good evening. How I used to do this, it's time to check presence." Said monotonously black-haired girl, standing in the doorway. "In the room number two are all the tenants?..." she looked at me without a feeling.

"Ah...y-yeah..." I forced a goofy smile and scratched my head. "Me and Miss Isuke. We're all."

The girl ran after me with her look, correcting her glasses.

"You look tired." She said.

"Ah...because, you know..." I started to look around the room, looking for any excuse "I...just got back from the training..." I giggled nervously.

"...I understand..." She said after a moment of disturbing silence. She sighed, unchecking us on the list. "Well, that's it. Good night."

"Night, night." I grinned, closing the door behind her.

I breathed a sigh loudly, returning to the Inukai. The girl was sitting slumped on the bed, her back to me.

_A little awkward ..._

Embarrassed, I quietly approached her, sitting down next to her. Pink-haired looked at me with the blush and shyly looked away. I sighed, scratching my head.

"...It was an accident too?..." I finally blurted out, unable to endure the awkward silence.

Isuke shuddered and looked at me with her frightened eyes. She blinked a few times and cleared her throat, trying to stay calm. Suddenly she stood up, walked to the couch.

"None of your business."she snapped.

"No, it's my bussiness." frowned, I followed her.

Inukai turned abruptly and angrily snorted something under her breath.

"This is all your fault!" she pointed a finger at me.

"M-Mine? Why?" I was surprised, spreading my hands.

"You seduced me!" she snorted "Because like how else do you explain that? How do you explain the fact that someone like me could kiss such a poor, dirty, naive idiot like you!" she yelled, taking a breath "But the worst thing is, that I l...!" she stopped abruptly, covering in an intense red.

The room fell silent again. Isuke looked embarrassed, completely helpless and confused. In the end, I smiled and giggled.

"Yeah..." I sighed, pleased. "...I liked it too..."

* * *

**A/N: **Hello there! Meh, I'm sorry, that I died for about...two months, but...I just wasn't in a writing mood. Yeah, I know, it's stupid and not a very good excuse but that's the truth. I was stu**dying** for tests, lately I started playing Elsword...and fell in love with my bby Elesis =/= ... But this time I'm back, with 2 chapters! I hope this will reward you for my long time of non-presence. For the last time, sorry. Also, sorry for any mistakes. This time I was really tired and I just wanted to end this damn translating and upload it already, so in these chapters it can be more mistakes than usual ;_; And, speaking about the newest chapter - we finally got a kiss! I know, I know, it was very quick, and...well, ordinary. But I wanted it to be this way. Just a normal, unexpected kiss, which started their romance. Also, I think that the next chapter will be the last chapter in Myojo. (You can say, the end of the prologue) With this fluffy accent, see ya later!


	5. Prologue 5,0 (last)

The minutes were changing into hours, and those into days and weeks. Since then, our relationship has drastically changed...for the better. The kisses took form of never boring routine, and my feelings for the older roommate deepened with every passing moment. During those few weeks of the game Kouko was expelled, so Nio took over the responsibility of checking presence. We also began preparations for the festival. I called to Fuyuka several times, supposedly mom's state gets worse slowly. These are not satisfying news.

_If this keeps up, I'll be the next who will leave the Black Class...with or without reward. I need to win. No matter what._

* * *

"Miss Isuke, actually why do you came to the Black Class?" I asked and reached for a Pocky.

"It's obvious, isn't it? For the reward, idiot. 3" she replied with a smile, painting her nails.

"Yeah, but..." I scratched my head "...What is your wish?"

"Money." she said without thinking.

"...Money?" I repeated, surprised.

"Do you really have something wrong with your ears?" she asked sarcastically, chuckling.

"No, but...we have more in common than I thought." I looked at her in reflection. "It seemed to me that you have no financial problems..."

"Because I don't." she said "But the money is never enough, is it? 3"

"Yeah..." I sighed, chewing on Pocky.

"What happened?" Isuke curiously moved closer "Typically, your face is contorted in a very annoying smile. Have you forgotten how to use the muscles responsible for it? 3"

"Ah, n-no...I was just thinking about something, sorry." I grinned.

"Well, that's better." she giggled, then ate a piece of my Pocky.

"Hey, I thought you don't like them?" I laughed, hugging her.

"Eating sweets from time to time doesn't hurt anyone." she said amused, quoting me.

I giggled and finished eating a chocolate stick, then kissed her on the cheek.

"You soiled me..." dissatisfied Inukai wiped the sweet trace of my lips with handkerchief.

"Sorry, Miss Isuke." I got up and stretched.

"Going somewhere?" she looked at me with interest.

"Just... for a walk." I said, shrugging.

"Have fun." Isuke muttered bored, returning to painting her nails.

"Thanks." I smiled and got to my shoes.

_I need to call Fuyuka...mom's state worries me...and still we don't have the money to pay for treatment...damn..._

* * *

I sullenly walked into the room, sighing heavily. Bathroom light was lit and the water noise can be heard.

_Isuke's probably taking a shower ..._

I glanced at the floor. Dried stain was still visible.

_So she cleaned up the broken bottle..._

I went into the bedroom. Biting my lip, I started to pack.

_It's the time...now it's my turn. I don't want to kill Haru...but I have to do it._

I put the suitcase next to the bed, sitting down on it. I glanced at the picture standing on the dresser. I reached out, but I hesitated for a moment and canceled my action.

_No...I'm not hiding it yet. It gives me strength._

"What's that?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Are you leaving us already? 3"

I turned and saw the pink-haired girl in the towel.

"Isuke..."

"Miss Isuke." she corrected.

I sighed, forcing a smile. I stood up and turned to the Inukai, taking a deep breath.

"Tomorrow...I'm going to kill Haru." I stated firmly and cool "I'll take the prize, and I'm going home."

"...What?" she muttered in disbelief "B-But why?..." Isuke looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry." I lowered my head morosely.

_I'm feeling guilty now.__But...it's still my duty. That's why I came to the Black Class. So...why now I feel sad when I think that I need to leave?_

"You're an idiot, you know?" she hissed after a moment of silence, unable to find the words "Your "sorry" won't change anything."

_I know that, Miss Isuke...but I can't do anything about it._

"Why just now you want to hunt Haru? You can't wait a little longer?" she snapped with anger and deep disappointment.

_Stop. When you're saying that, I'm also sad..._

"I'm sorry, but I can't wait any longer. I decided that tomorrow everything will end. And nothing won't change my decision." I said with no feelings, but deep down I didn't want it.

"You really are stupid." Inukai gritted her teeth. "Why do I have to share my room with such an idiot?"

I hesitantly done a few steps forward and subtly put my right hand on her shoulde. I lifted her face, so she couldn't avoid the eye contact. On her pale cheeks, illuminated by the moonlight, was a little blush. She was beautiful.

"You know...it hurts me that I have to kill Ichinose. I realize that if I accomplish the job and receive a prize, you'll lose. Sure you'll have me to blame." I smiled, stroking her cheek "I'm sor..."

I stopped when I felt Isuke's lips. This kiss was polite and calm. Pink-haired hugged my back, completely losing her mind. Suddenly I felt like my ribbon loosens on the neck. Confused, I pushed Isuke from my face, and I saw her clutching it in the left hand.

"What are you doing?..."

"I think it's obvious. I'm undressing you, idiot. 3" she replied, with a glassy stare. "If I can't change what will be tomorrow, let me just change what will happen tonight..." and that's saying she stuck back to my hot lips.

* * *

I winced at the sound of the alarm clock noise that had pierced my ears and violently snatched from a blissful sleep. I yawned and stretched out, rubbing stinging eyes. I looked dreamily at sleeping Isuke, who was hugging me. I smiled, remembering last night.

_Because of her I didn't sleep a wink...and in such state I'm going to lurk on Ichinose? Or maybe it was her plan? She slept with me and deprived the strength to fight..._

I chuckled and kissed the girl on the forehead, and I focused on the still ringing alarm clock. I reached to turn it off, but before I watched, I landed on the floor with a crash.

"Ouuch..." I groaned, rubbing my head. "So we won't fit on a single bed..."

I heard Isuke's waking up. She stretched out and covered herself with the quilt, glancing at me.

"Good morning." she smiled, amused.

"Oh, good, good..." I grimaced and stood on shaky legs, finally turning off the alarm clock. "How was your sleep?"

"I should ask you that." she giggled.

"I don't know..." I said, grinning "In the end, it was you who seemed more exhausted."

Inukai yawned and slowly stood up, lifting my scattered clothes. She handed it to me and whispered in my ear:

"You weren't giving your best to it. I hope that the next time you'll show me something more. 3" Isuke winked to me and took her stuff, going to the bathroom.

I sighed grimly, watching the naked, attractive girl's body.

_Sadly, there won't be any next time__..._

* * *

"Oh, have you woke up?" I heard a faint voice and narrowed my eyes, struck with intense light lamps. I winced and rubbed my temples, sitting down on the bed.

"Nio?..." I mumbled indistinctly, obscuring the face with my hand. "What are you..."

"You passed out after a fight with Azuma, so with a little help from her we moved you here." she sat on the table and waving her legs began to play with her pink tablet.

I looked around the room with confused gaze.

_It looks like a consulting room...__it's all __white..._

"For now, the only thing we could do was stiffen your arm and stop the bleeding from deep wounds." She said without interest, all the time staring at the screen of the device.

I looked at my left arm. It was twisted at an unnatural angle and stiffened by beams and bandage. Hashiri sighed and put away the tablet, jumping down from the desk.

"By the way, your move was really brave!" she grinned admiringly. "But you've done such a mess...someone will have to clean it up."

"Uh-huh." I murmured dryly. "...What now?"

"You can go after your belongings. An ambulance is already waiting in front of the academy, it'll take you to the hospital."

"I don't need..."

"Don't worry, we paid all the costs of your treatment. This can be seen as a small gift." On her face for a split second was painting a dark smile.

"In that case, I'm going to take the remains of myself..." I turned on my heel and walked toward the door.

"Don't forget to say goodbye to Miss Isuke!" Blonde giggled mischievously.

I stood in the doorway, looking at her for a moment with a smile.

"...I'll greet her from you, she'll surely repay for it."

* * *

I went quietly into the room where there was complete darkness. For a moment I didn't move to make my eyes get used to the lack of light. After a moment, I put a few steps and carefully closed the door. I found myself silently with my suitcase and hid the picture. I turned around, looking over my shoulder at the sleeping Isuke. I sighed and sat down next to her on the bed, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"...I'm sorry, I bungled the job." I smiled with resignation, staring at the window. "Things didn't go as planned. I hope that at least you will succeed..."

"Can you please stop with these sentimental sayings? 3" I heard her voice and perked up, surprised.

"I-Isuke, you're awake?" I glanced at the girl, who stretched and sat down.

"How I was supposed to be sleeping? You've done such a noise that you could woke even a deaf." she laughed.

"I'm sorry." I giggled.

Inukai rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Now what? You'll take your stuff and disappear without a trace..."

"Yeah..." I muttered darkly "But don't worry. For sure we'll meet again someday. I promise." I grinned cheerfully.

"How do you know that I want to see you again?" she asked sarcastically. "You're the biggest idiot I have ever met, and in addition a bad kisser. 3"

"...So would you give me one last chance? Who knows, maybe now I'm a little better at these things..." I smiled, looking deep into her eyes.

_Damn, why I asked for this kiss...now I'll only think about it. And with every second I miss her more and more... I can't wait for our next meeting, Isuke._

* * *

**_A/N: _**Hello in 2015! The chapter 5 is finally heere~! I must say that this chapter is the last chapter in Myojo! That's right, the real fun and drama will start from now on! And quick hint: The first scene in this chap was after school, and the next was just after the Haruki and Tokaku's agrument in bathroom. Annd...yep, after this Haruki and Isuke slept together...yes they were making out. ;w; No smut for yaaa =w= It's supposed to be a drama, after all! So, thank you for all reviews, favorites and follows, and see you later!


	6. An Unexpected Love-Reunion

It's been two months since I left the Black Class. Since then, time started to run really fast, but I still couldn't stop thinking about _her_. Her name rang in my head all the time, and her face loomed before my eyes. I promised to find her...and this time fate smiled to me.

* * *

I took off my dusty helmet and rubbed my forehead with sleeve, then reached for a bottle of water and took a few sips, feeling the nice coolness. The sun sizzled lazily on the cloudless sky, illuminating its distinct rays at the scaffolding on which I was standing, enjoying my five-minute break.

"Hey, Sagae!" I heard a low voice behind me, and felt a tap on back. "Today also we're working hard, huh?" laughed the builder, showing his gap-toothed smile.

"Unlike you, Ikaru." I giggled, putting down the water. "It's still hard for me to believe that someone can afford for such a substantial cottage..." I sighed, watching the area whom the site occupied.

"It's none of our business." he shrugged "Our duty is to build it, and that's it."

"Yeah..." I murmured thoughtfully.

Suddenly, another man came to us with whistle.

"Hey, see this chick?" he pointed to the girl walking along the fence. "She sure has nice bumpers, huh?" the worker licked with a dirty smile.

"Talk to her, Sagae!" Ikaru suggested and patted me amused.

"Me? But why?..." I looked at him, not too happy about the idea.

"You know, it's one of our...ritual." the bald grinned and hugged me with his massive hand "You can show that you are one of us."

"That's right!" Added the senior builder "If you like to have our respect, then you have to earn it!"

"B-But I..." I tried to refuse, but the men put up me under too much pressure and I wasn't able to finish.

Ikaru slapped me on the shoulder and pushed forward, encouragingly. I swallowed hard and nervously licked my lips, standing precariously on the projecting beam, to get closer to a girl who was walking several meters below.

"H-Hey, lady!" I called out, forcing a smile "Um...can you come here to us?..."

I heard a sigh and the pink-haired turned to me, taking off her sunglasses. She opened her mouth to say something, but was speechless when she saw me.

"I...Isuke?..." I muttered in disbelief, analyzing a stranger's face. "Isuke, is it really you?!" I shouted, delighted as a child.

With rush I got off the scaffolding and ran to the girl, who also entered the construction site.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a grin and fought internally with a desire to jump with happiness.

"I should ask you the same thing." she gave me a jolly gaze. "You work at a construction site after such an injury?"

"What's done is done. During this time, everything healed and I can function normally." I grinned. "And you?...How did it go?" I asked, glancing at her bandaged hand.

"...Let's say that Azuma has more luck than brains." Inukai snorted skewed.

"I see..." I giggled sheepishly, scratching my head.

_So she also failed..._

"Who would have thought that such an idiot will build my holiday home." she giggled "Do you even know how properly use tools?"

"Isuke, I'm a qualified construction worker!" I said proudly, stopping suddenly "Wait...your holiday home?"

"I think it's obvious." She said, amused. "Can you see someone in the middle of nowhere, who would have enough money to build something like that?"

"Did the ladies know each other?" Ikaru laughed, coming to us with his whiskered friend.

"Oh, yes! I-Isuke is..." I scratched my head again, looking for a good answer.

"Your employer." Giggled pink-haired. "Yes, Miss Sagae, you fell from heaven to me. I wanted to discuss with you the details of the rooms...please come with me." she pulled my vest.

We went away from workers and I eventually asked, just as confused as they were.

"Um...where are we actually going, Isuke?..."

"Well, just like I said. We're going to my house, of course. 3" she smiled "I rented a small apartment not far from here to keep an eye on the building." Inukai dragged me around the corner.

She pinned me against the wall and stared at me with her glassy eyes, subtly brushing my cracked lips against hers.

"My parents went for a little vacation..." Isuke whispered, breathing uneasily "They'll be back next week..." her face broke into a lecherous smile, and her eyes focused on my lips "Isuke thinks we should take this opportunity...and enjoy our reunion."

* * *

Pink-haired snuggled into me and conveniently put her head on my shoulder.

"This time you were much better." she giggled, hugging me.

"I'm glad that I meet your expectations." I said with a laugh.

I sighed and kissed the girl on the forehead, staring at the ceiling.

_Since our re meeting passed barely half a day, and she has already managed to drag me to bed...Isuke really was missing me._

I giggled quietly, lost in reflection.

"What are you thinking about?" she muttered bored by silence "Well, if such an idiot can think, of course. 3" she poignantly added with a smile.

"About us." I said, amused. "I still can't believe that I was able to meet you again."

"At least you convinced me that even a fool like you know how to keep her word." she laughed.

Our conversation was interrupted by a ringing phone. Inukai reluctantly reached for it and answered. After less than a minute she looked at me a little scared, putting the cell back.

"What happened?" I asked and sat on the bed.

"Mom called." She said, and she got up and hurried to get dressed "Something went wrong and they have to come back with my dad tonight."

"W-What?!" I got to my feet and also quickly jumped in clothes. "B-But why?..."

"How would I know, you idiot?" she growled furiously "We have about three hours before their arrive, we must clean up the apartment." she picked up a tissue and began to clean the linens.

"What are we going to do?" I scratched my head, thinking hard "I was going to stay here tonight...I even already informed the family..."

"In that case, simply catch the train and go back." Inukai muttered, making the bed.

I glanced at the clock in the kitchen and sighed with resignation.

"Unfortunately, the last train departed on six o'clock. And now there is half past six..." I frowned inconsolable.

"So I think we don't have a choice..." pink-haired shrugged, not very happy "You'll have to stay at my place, and today I will introduce you to my parents."

"A-Are you sure?..." I wasn't convinced about her idea.

"And do we have a choice?" she sighed.

Deciding to end the topic, I helped in bringing the apartment for a perfect state. It took us a good hour and tired we sat on the couch.

"Hey..." Inukai looked at me with corner of her eye "You're not going to introduce yourself to mom in those clothes, right?"

"Huh? B-But I...I have nothing else..." I said shyly, looking at my work clothes.

"In that case, perhaps we should go for a little shopping, hm? 3" Isuke giggled and suddenly brightened. "But for now..." she stood up and lifted me off the couch "We should take a small shower." Inukai took me by her hand and dragged into the bathroom, closing the door tightly "Well, it's also an occasion to finish what we started in the bedroom..." she murmured with a lusty smile.

* * *

Wrapped in a towel I was waiting for Isuke, who disappeared in her bedroom.

_She said that she'll give me something for change from her wardrobe...but I'm afraid that it would end badly..._

I giggled, and at this point the girl came back, throwing at me her clothes.

"For now you'll wear those and in the shop we will find something suitable." Isuke smiled.

"But..."

"There is no but." she interrupted firmly "I'm not going to be ashamed of you." Inukai pointed at the worker's clothing.

"Okay..." without further objection I went to the bathroom to change clothes.

I was looking at myself in the mirror, stringing hair.

_They're a little challenging...and so...feminine..._

I looked at a short blouse exposing my belly. With a sigh, I returned to the living room, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, so much better. 3" giggled pink-haired, sitting on the couch.

"I'm not sure..." I scratched my head "I guess...it doesn't fit me..."

"I'm sorry, but our tastes differ slightly." amused Isuke shrugged. "So, are we going?"

* * *

"Haruki, what happened?..." I turned to her, seeing that redhead stopped.

She was intensely staring at something in a shopwindow and forgot about God's world.

"Haruki..." I sighed with resignation and approached her, waving a hand in front of her face.

"A-Ah...yes?" Taken out of her reverie she looked at me quizzically.

"What are you staring at?..." I muttered, directing my gaze in the direction in which a moment before Sagae was looking. "Hmm..."

Behind the glass was the dark dress.

_Not bad...I guess. Average quality, but it's something ..._

"You mentioned that you'd rather different kind of clothes." I murmured confused.

"I...well...so all in all..." Haruki chuckled nervously, scratching her head.

_Oh...what this time this idiot hid from me?..._

"So all in all, what?..." I repeated impatiently, waiting for a meaningful answer.

"...Once, maybe a few years ago...I saw a very similar dress, and...I decided that I will save for it..." she said grimly, forcing a smile "But time passed...finally the dress was bought by someone else, and I changed my appearance because of taking various physical jobs..." Sagae sighed, laughing "It wouldn't fit me anyway."

I crossed my arms and after a moment of reflection, I grabbed Haruki's hand, bringing her to the store.

"Isuke, w-what are you...?" she muttered confused, not knowing what was going on.

Without a word, I left her in place, then I went to exchange a few words with the clerk. When I finished the conversation, I went back to the red-haired, and I took her to the dressing room.

"Well, you'll go change into the dress, and I'll wait here." I giggled pushing her into the cabin, ignoring the questions and objections.

After tiring moment of waiting, the curtain revealed the girl and I looked at her, earlier interested with my nails.

Fascinated I held my breath, unable to utter a word. Haruki looked...stunning. I couldn't stop looking at her, fighting with heat that was trying to make my cheeks blushing.

_I had no idea that such women's clothes matches her so good...maybe she has a more masculine posture, maybe she exercises every day and dresses like a guy...but..._

"See?..." Sagae muttered embarrassed "I-I said that it wouldn't fit me well..."

"You're right." I murmured and went to her, swaying seductively my hips. "You do not look well...you look surprisingly well." I licked my lips, pushing her back into the cabin.

"I-Isuke, we can't...!" Sagae began to panic, taken over "T-This is a public place!...There are ca-ca-cameras!..."

* * *

"You really didn't have to..." I embarrassed myself, clutching the bag with the dress.

"As I have already told you - I will not allow you to meet my parents in your uniform." Inukai waved her hair.

"I'll later return it to you..." I declared with a smile.

"After so many times I repeated that it was a gift. Praise my act of kindness, you fool." Muttered irritably.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I giggled, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "But I promise, I'm sure to return the favor." I grinned "Just maybe not in the shop..."

"Oh, shut up." Snapped pink-haired, covered with intense blush.

Amused, I took her by the arm and we walked together to her apartment down the street lit lanterns.

* * *

"Everything is ready?..." I asked, walking into the living room.

Isuke layed the table, dressed in an elegant coat. Smiling, I hugged her from behind. She turned to me and rolled her eyes.

"Look how you look." she sighed, correcting my sleeves. "I just taught you how to wear a jacket properly, and you tucked your sleeves already..."

"I'm sorry, but it was more comfortable..." I laughed.

"Now it's not about your comfort, but appearance." Isuke shook her head with disappointment.

I leaned over food and pleasant aroma tickled my nose.

"Mmm, such sweet scent." I felt like my guts twist from hunger. "I didn't know that you can cook." I glanced in surprise at Isuke.

"Of course I can." she pouted "Mom and Dad often weren't at home, so I somehow had to deal with it. "

"Hmm, I can't even cook up anything." I admitted "Fuyuka was always in the kitchen, sometimes I just helped her..."

I cheerfully embraced Isuke, making subtle kiss on her lips.

"Not only a very attractive woman, but a great cook." I giggled "I couldn't hit better, the perfect material for a wife!"

The girl already opened her mouth to say something rude, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Wait here." she instructed and hurriedly walked toward the entrance.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Stressed and tense stood motionless, listening intently to the conversation between Isuke and her parents.

_Oh, they're greeting...now giggling...Isuke has a very good relationship with her parents ..._

"...I'd like to introduce you to someone." I heard the voice of pink-haired, and then I saw the silhouette of two strangers. "This is...Haruki." she came up to me and nudged me with her elbow impatiently.

"O-Oh...My name is Haruki Sagae." I said shyly with a stiff smile "P-Pleased to meet you..." I bowed and shook a hand with them.

"Who's this, Isuke? Your friend?" asked cheerfully the dark-haired.

"Not really..." she giggled, perfectly masking her nervousness "You see, Dad...Haruki and I...we're dating."

Both men after hearing these words suddenly perked up and exchanged incredulous looks.

"Really, sweetheart?..." He stammered out very surprised.

"Y-Yes..." I nodded, swallowing nervously "Umm...I...I'm in a relationship with Isuke...your daughter...it's an honor for me..."

"Oh, how wonderful!" he shouted joyfully "The pleasure is on our side, Haruki-chan!" Again shook my hand, shaking it vigorously "Did you hear it, Eisuke?" he asked the taller man "Our little Isuke found a girlfriend!"

The white-haired looked at me coldly, less satisfied with this message.

"...So, can you tell a little bit about yourself, Miss Sagae?..." he cleared his throat after a long moment of silence.

_Haruki-chan?...Miss Sagae?...They're so different..._

"In that case, I invite you to the table. 3" Isuke giggled, taking parents' hands and taking them to their seats "For today's dinner - spaghetti à la Inukai. 3"

"Oh, it sounds delicious." Eisuke stroked his daughter's head, and with a little smile took his place next to the other man.

I pulled a chair for Isuke to somehow make a good first impression, and sat next to the girl.

"How kind." chuckled the dark-haired.

"I wonder if on a daily basis she behaves like that, or if she does it just for show." Eisuke added with a mischievous smile. "So maybe let's start from the beginning." he cleared his throat, grabbing cutlery "We already know your identity, and what about age?"

_Identity...you can see that he uses the language that matches his work...Isuke told me a little about her parents...she mentioned that her mom has a difficult character...it won't be easy to win his trust..._

"...E-Eighteen." I stuttered, slightly surprised by the rapid and direct question.

"What an interesting news!" the dad grinned "Isuke ordinary bring to home older partners than her."

"P-Partners?..." I repeated worried.

"You know, Haruki-chan, you're the first girl! Until now, she was presenting to us only guys...but it's a very positive change." he laughed.

_So...there were others before me? And men...I don't know what to think...But I guess that's normal...in the end Isuke is very attractive...of course she had lots of guys that were jumping around her...I should feel honored._

"I don't know..." sighed the white-haired "Don't draw hasty conclusions, Daichi."

"But, Eisuke!" he patted his husband's shoulder "You told me how you have grown tired of all the boys and would like our daughter to finally brought home a pretty princess!"

"D-Dad!..." Isuke embarrassed hissed, biting her lip.

"A-appearance still proves nothing." Embarrassed mother coughed awkwardly "I think that we should first know exactly Miss Sagae, and then determine whether she is an appropriate material for our Isuke. Returning to the conversation, what else could you tell us about yourself?" he suddenly turned to me "How are your family matters? You were previously in a relationship?"

"I-I..." I blinked nervously, not knowing what to say "Emm...Well...no, I wasn't in a relationship with anyone before." I started hesitantly "I-Isuke is my first...and I also hope that the last." My heart beat faster when I saw Eisuke's dangerous tic "A-And for my family..." I decided to abruptly change the subject "Um...I live in a house...I don't have a father, my mother is taking care of us all by herself..."

"Us? So you have siblings." said the white-haired.

"Y-Yes, that's right." I nodded stressed.

"Older, younger?" he inquired insistently.

"Younger..." I cleared my throat "I-I have...nine younger siblings..." after these words there was a moment of silence.

Daichi vigorously opened his mouth to shout something, but stopped at the last minute. Eisuke just sighed, taking food into the mouth and giving his husband a sign that it was his turn to ask a question.

"And...tell me...how did you Haruki-chan and Isuke, um...how did you meet?" He stammered incoherently.

"Ah, w-we..." I livened up and looked with panic at the other girl, expecting her help.

"We met in Myojo." she answered without feeling like it was something ordinary "Because, you know, Haruki also hunted for Ichinose. 3"

"Really?..." Daichi asked surprised, a little concerned about this news.

"Don't worry, Dad, she had her reasons. Maintaining family and stuff...she already ended being an assassin. 3" Inukai calmed him, giggling.

I wasn't expecting from her to defend me... it's unlike her...

"And how it went?" asked her mother, then took another bite of food.

"I'll just say that she tried before me...so you probably can guess what will be the answer. 3" she laughed.

"And...how did you met again after Myojo?..." he inquired clearly intrigued by this topic.

"You know...Haruki promised me that she will surely find me." Said Isuke, already a bit more nervous "We started dating not so long after our reunion...which was less than a month ago. She grabbed me and fished out from the crowd when I was out for the shopping."

"Incredible." the man was clearly fascinated. "You have eagle eyes, Haruki-chan!"

"And a good taste. 3" Isuke giggled.

_She concealed the truth?...But on the other hand, maybe it's better..._

I frowned, taking up for food.

_She probably didn't want to spoil her image in front of her parents, saying that it began with a casual affair at the Academy..._

"And changing the subject, do you have a job?" continued Daichi, pulling the conversation.

"Y-Yeah...I'm currently working on a construction site..." I replied shyly.

"It is Haruki, who's building our summerhouse." Giggled the pink-haired.

"Really?" the dad smiled "What a small world!" he laughed. "So you live here, right?"

"Not really..." I scratched my head with a nervous smile "You see...I'm going with the crew often when we get an order from outside of my town...then the payoff is greater..."

"You're the only person working in your family?" Eisuke suddenly said, swallowing a portion of spaghetti.

"Well, actually yes...Fuyuka, the second sibling is fourteen and deals with siblings at home...and my mom is sick and she's at the hospital..." I became sad, staring at a full plate.

"Haruki-chan...admirable." said moved Daichi.

"And how are you coming home?" white-haired continued his interview, ignoring his husband's comment.

"Most often I catch the train, or spend the night in a hotel...but a ticket is often cheaper, because I live a few kilometers away..." I said embarrassed, knowing what will be the next question.

"So...what are you doing here?" He said, masking clear dissatisfaction.

"I invited Haruki." said hastily Inukai, relieving me of replies "We lost track of time, and the last train left at six o'clock."

"Then maybe Haruki-chan will spend the night with us today?" suggested cheerfully dark-haired.

"Are you sure?" The second man growled, barely keeping the peace in his speech.

"M-Mister Inukai is right...I'll spend the night at the resort..." confused I got up from the table.

_What am I saying...after all I don't have with me a penny, damn...the money I was supposed to spend on a ticket, I spend it on a shopping with Isuke..._

"There is no need!" Dad insisted "We won't let you sleep in a random hotel! Here is cheaper" he laughed, then added "Besides I'm sure that Isuke likes this idea."

"...Well, let it be, then." Eisuke sighed with resignation, standing up and putting a dirty dish in the dishwasher.

The tall man came up to me and he measured me with his cool, murderous eyes.

"But I warn you, Miss Sagae...if tonight you do with our precious daughter anything that goes beyond the bounds of decency...I won't vouch for myself."

"O-Of course...I wouldn't dare, Mister Inukai." I stammered terrified.

* * *

"So, I don't think it was so bad, huh? 3" Isuke giggled, changing into pajamas.

"Yeah...I expected much worse reaction..." I breathed a sigh of relief, closing the door of her room.

"Dad is a bit like Mizorogi, almost always accepts everything with a smile. You can see that he particularly likes you. 3" she smiled, pulling off her sweater "But mom is a little harder...he is terribly overprotective..." Inukai sighed, dissatisfied "But the fact that we're dating it's a lot more better for him, than me dating another horny zombie..."

"Isuke, umm..." I hesitated, but I continued after a moment "...How many of them were before me?..."

Inukai became serious and looked at me nervous.

"And what you're interested in?" she snapped, giving me to understand that she doesn't intend to talk about it.

"I'm sorry..." I murmured embarrassed "Y-You're right, I shouldn't as-"

"Three, maybe four." she suddenly stopped me and sighed "Haruki..."

Isuke came to me, being in her underwear and wrapped me tightly, dropping a sad sight. Confused, I instinctively hugged her.

"You know...Mom and Dad still only talked about how good it would be if I found somebody suitable..." she murmured, nuzzling at me "I...when I overheard their conversation, I thought to myself that they would be happy if I bring to home a man...I thought that in that way I could repay to them for everything they did for me..." she sighed ruefully "I started to pick up guys and bring them home...but parents didn't like them. They complained about the character and said that the guys are talking only about my body...so I dumped one after another, bringing the next, hoping to finally satisfy them..."

"Isuke..." speechless, I felt the pink-haired strengthens her grip.

_So she was ready to get married even with someone she didn't love just to please her parents...I didn't know her from this side...I was sure that it is a wonderful woman, but...she exceeded my expectations..._

"But then you came." Inukai sighed with resignation, returning to her proud tone "I don't understand how I could fell in love in such an idiot..." she giggled. "I was right, you seduced me."

"I should say that!" I laughed.

I couldn't however continue to tease her, because my mouth shut Isuke's passionate kiss. I closed my eyes and lost my mind, as the pink-haired let out a low moan.

"Girls, maybe you want some..." we stopped abruptly when we saw Daichi standing in the doorway and he also stopped in mid-sentence, giggling nervously.

"Dad!" Inukai screamed, throwing a pillow at him "Learn to knock, dammit!"

"W-Watch your words, my dear!" he said indignantly "I'm sorry, I just wanted to a-ask if you want some tea..."

Isuke gave him an angry look, exuding a sinister aura.

"I-I guess not..." man shuddered and closed the door "I'm sorry..."

The girl sighed and pushed me on the bed, kneeling over me.

"Where were we?..." she murmured greedily.

"I-Isuke...b-but your mother...he said..." I negative shook my head, trying to pull her from the dangerous idea.

"But we will be quiet..." she winced unhappy, and whispered in my ear "Besides, if he don't see anything, he won't know about anything..."

"Ah, Isuke, I forgot to mention that..." once again a parent interrupted, but this time we had less luck.

"E-Eisuke, I said that you should leave them alone!..." Daichi tugged at his husband who with a straight face was standing in the doorway, trying to banish him back into the living room.

"Yes? W-What is it, Mom? 3" Isuke giggled nervously, pulling of from me and sat down on the bed.

"...That you have to find a new second half, because Miss Sagae is already dead."

* * *

And that's how ended my first meeting with the Inukai family. There fortunately was no blows, but it was close. We somehow managed to explain everything... somehow. However, I'm sure that Eisuke don't like me a lot. Luckily I spent the night sleeping on the mattress next to the Isuke's bed, and several times I had to keep her from the attempt to...do obscene things with me. After a few more months, I was able to also complete the construction of the holiday home with my crew, so we both returned to our homes. Soon after Isuke with her parents went on a little vacation, when I next was responsible for the construction of the apartment building. We moved into a stable relationship, which about so far only knew her family, because I haven't had a chance yet to introduce Inukai to my mother. Life went normal, with a cheerful pace. When we couldn't see each other, we often talked through our phones. Over a period of time, really everything was fine...but what is good, always come to an end...because I was soon to experience the greatest tragedy.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello everyone! Phew, I somehow finally managed to translate this! Sorry that it took sooo damn long! Because right now I'm obsessed in NicoMaki from Love Live (this pairing is ruining me) so I don't pay so much attention to HaruI, but still I love it too. Besides, I want to write another HaruI (after I end this one), ChitaHitsu &amp; OtoShie (2 ships in 1, I guess?), some Mitsu from K-On, and of course NicoMaki. But this fanfiction is now my highest priority, so I'll write the others after this :3 And about this chapter - finally the action after Myojo! This time is fluffy comedy, but from the next chapter it'll be nothing but dramatically dramatic drama. Sorry. ;w;_


	7. An Unexpected Tragedy

I've helped twins helped set the table and lay out plates with cutlery and then I called the rest of the family for dinner. Everyone cheerfully took their seats, taking up a food. Younger siblings as always had a loud conversation, can't sit on their chairs calmly, but in some way through by their energy atmosphere was extremely positive and gentle.

"I'm so glad that mother can finally eat with us." said Fuyuka moved, very excited by the presence of women.

"You're right. I can't remember the last time we were at home together." I nodded happy, looking with affection at family in the set.

"For some time, my condition had improved, so the doctor decided that he may momentarily release me from the hospital." Said merrily adult, also happy because of that.

"How good that mom is finally getting better..." younger sister sighed with relief "Maybe she'll even recover soon..."

"Let us be of good cheer." Smiled the woman.

"Yeah..." I nodded thoughtfully playing with rice on a plate.

"Sis, why are you not eating?" Asked worried Fuyuka.

"Ah...n-no, I just..." distracted I picked up lively eyes that landed on the anxious looks of the other members of the family "...was thinking about something."

"Are you sure?..." Inquired restless girl. "You look sad..."

"Maybe is that time, when your sister has someone in mind?..." Chuckled mother.

"M-Mom!..." outraged I blushed hearing her comments.

"So I'm right?" she looked at me sincerely amused.

"...M-Maybe." I murmured shyly, looking away.

"Really?!" bridled the sister.

_So I will probably have to tell them about Isuke...especially now, when mom is at home. I don't want her to met Isuke in a hospital bed..._

"And...what is he like?..." she stared at me with her bright eyes, full of admiration.

"He? Erm...well..." embarrassed I scratched my head, looking for the right answer "In fact..."

"Where did you meet him? Is he handsome? And...what about his personality?" Fuyuka impatiently demanded the answer.

"Calm down, let her get a word in." Mom laughed.

"H...His name is Isuke." I Finally I mumbled sheepishly.

_Damn, I chickened out...but I couldn't tell them..._

"What a nice name." Commended the woman "Such...mens." She said, chuckling.

"Surely it must be a great guy." Fuyuka sighed with delight.

"Mama!" Suddenly exclaimed one of the twins "Misaki spilled the compote!"

"Oh, I'll take care..." older sister shaking out of a daze stood nervously.

"Wait, let me help you." I offered and went with her to the kitchen.

* * *

Thoughtfully I lay on the bed, fidgeting anxiously. Every now and then I sighed with resignation and with the corner of my eye checked if the rest of the siblings are already asleep. I turned on back, staring at the ceiling, furrowing eyebrows sadly.

_I can't sleep...after tonight's dinner with my mom it still stays in my head...it's like, how am I supposed to introduce Isuke to them?..._

_After all, her parents know me...but my family still has no idea that I meet her ..._

Devastated I bit my lip, then turned onto my left side.

_Mom may react badly, and I...I don't want that. The doctor said that stress will only worsen her current state. Despite assurances doctors, I can see that mom's state is not good. They're lying._

_But the worst thing is that...we don't have the money. I can't earn more, even if I get bonuses and raises. A treatment costs a fortune...plus more spending on my family and home. I can't reconcile it all. As this goes on, it's..._

_I don't want to think about what might happen._

With a deep sigh I rubbed my stinging eyes and after a short time, finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I was fidgeting impatiently in front of the cafe, all the while glancing at my watch. The weather was sunny, so a lot of passers-by were walking on the street.

_Isuke Is late..._

I sighed amused. I looked ahead and saw a well-known pink hair, waiting for the green light on the other side of the intersection. I waved to her, smiling gently.

_Although, with Isuke I can forget about all the problems...I love spending time with her. I love her._

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I giggled, kissing Inukai on the cheek.

"It's your fault that you told me to come here at such a ridiculously early hour. Isuke needs a lot of sleep, to be more and more beautiful.3 " she responded happily.

_Maybe she says so, but I see that she isn't even a bit tired. Besides, I'm sure she got up much earlier to get ready._

"I don't think you need sleep." I announced proudly "You are so beautiful that it's impossible that you'll be even more beautiful."

"You're right. Isuke is already perfect.3 " she giggled, going with me to the cafeteria "But I need sleep, stupid. I'm not going to tolerate bags under the eyes."

We've taken a seat at an table for two. The place was fairly empty, that's good. The girl yawned with boredom and began to check out the menu, while I...was checking out her.

"What are you staring at?" She murmured, curiously examining the list of beverages.

"At the most beautiful princess I've ever seen." I grinned up "From which fairy tale did you escape?"

I grabbed her hand subtly and brushed against my lips.

"I hope your knight won't be offended if I replace him."

"...Idiot. Isuke doesn't need a knight, she's self-sufficient.3 " she gave me a cheerful look, amused by my compliment. "But another princess would be handy...for company." she flicked me in the nose, smiling.

A waiter came and we gave him our order.

"You do like sweet things, huh?" bored Inukai played with lock of her hair, fingernails tapping impatiently on the table surface.

"Yes. That's probably why I'm so in love with you, Isuke. My mother often tells me that despite my age, still I eat like a child." I grinned up.

"Very funny." she sighed ruefully, clearly distressed.

_Something is wrong...she usually likes, when I compliment her...even she pretends that it annoys her..._

"What happened?" I grabbed her gently by the hand "I can see that something's bothering you..."

"No, I was just thinking about something." She waved her hand dismissively, glancing sideways at the empty table next to us "Haruki...are you going to introduce me to your mom?"

I looked at her confused when she established eye contact with me, demanding an answer.

_What am I supposed to tell her?..._

"W-Well...of course..." I murmured uneasily "I just...I don't know how to tell her about it. Your parents are different...you know..."

"Yes, yes." She muttered resignedly "I just hope that you won't tell her after the wedding."

"W-What?" I moaned scared.

"Just kidding." Isuke again gave my nose a flick "I'd have to seriously think about whether I want to spend the rest of my life with such an idiot.3 I was only checking if you listen to me. All the time you're so absent..."

"It's nothing..." I forced a smile "It must be your imagination."

Our conversation was interrupted momentarily by a man who has served us two pieces of cake and coffee. Hurriedly I took for food.

"Walk outside with you is such a shame..." amused pink-haired nodded, taking into the mouth a little bit.

"Why?" I asked with cheeks like a hamster.

"That's why." She giggled "First eat, then tell me. You're hopeless..." Isuke took a napkin and wiped my face "You really are like a child...I thought I'm your partner, not a nanny.3" she laughed.

The rest of the date passed in a relaxed, romantic atmosphere. We were talking the entire time and sipping coffee, nothing else mattered.

_I can't remember the last time I felt such joy and peace...finally I could throw everything aside. It's because of Isuke...if not for her, I would have gone mad long time ago. With her I can be myself, I can be happy. It's probably the best day I ever experienced._

* * *

I was staring out the window of the bus, behind which the sun was setting already. Dipped crimson sky looked beautiful, but Isuke was a lot better.

_Maybe today I won't be a coward and finally I'll tell my mom...It's time... sooner or later the truth will out ..._

I smiled grimly, thinking about my relationship. However, my thoughts were interrupted by a ringing phone. Sighing, I glanced at the display - Fuyuka.

_She may be worried...after all, I said I was going out only for an hour...But so it is, when dating Isuke. Then time passes different pace._

I giggled and picked up, smiling.

"What happened, Fuyuka? I'm already on the bus going home." I told her, being in a good mood.

"Sis..." I heard on the other side with the quiet sobs.

That one word spoken in such a specific way ruined my whole great day.

"Y-Yes?..." I swallowed saliva nervously, worried.

_It's about mom...because what else?..._

"Mom...she..." sobbed the girl into the phone, unable to cobble together a sentence "Suddenly she felt bad...they took her back to the hospital..."

"I understand." I said calmly, though my heart was pounding like mad "I'm going to her. You stay at home and watch siblings, right?"

"Okay..." she sniffed.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine...after all we are a family, right? Sister will surely think of something..." I sighed with tears in my eyes, forcing a smile.

* * *

I ran to the hospital stressed. Despite the late hour queue at the reception was great as always.

_Damn..__.__I don't have time to wait..._

I pushed my way through complaining and unhappy people.

"Hey! The queue! What are you doing?!" they were shouting, outraged "What kind of manners! This is today's youth!"

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my mother, name is Sagae. Apparently, she felt worse and brought her here..." I gasped to the receptionist, not paying attention to the unpleasant comments.

"Oh yes. She was taken to the treatment room, down the corridor and the last turn to the right."

"Thank you..." I muttered as quickly as possible going in the direction indicated.

When I reached the end, I could see the room behind the glass and the doctors. Mom was lying on the bed unconscious, breathing with difficulty, and the machinery, for which she was hooked up, were going crazy. Nervous doctors was shouting, but because of glass I hardly heard them.

"We're losing her!..." Shouted one of them.

When my ears reached these words, as if on cue, I lively clung to the window and watched in horror the situation on the other side.

_Mom, you have to endure it! You can't do this to us!_

I could feel the sweat running down my face. Still I didn't believe what had just happened.

_It's impossible...it must be a nightmare...!_

I shook my head, closing my eyes.

_No... the doctors will save her. Medicine is now at such a high level...not even a question about it, my mom is going to be alright! For sure they will save her, and then she'll come back to us, to our home! And Fuyuka will again be happy! Everyone will be happy!..._

* * *

Without a word, I walked into the house. The clock was ticking loudly in the kitchen, pointing at two a.m.

_Nothing. Nothing went my way. My promises, efforts...all in vain. Everything._

Youngest siblings were already asleep, but the older were watching me intently, waiting for me to say somtehing. It doesn't matter what, just something. But I ignored them. With impassive face I took off my shoes and sat down at the kitchen table, remaining in silence. I pulled out of the drawer jewelry box, opening it.

_Damn...I didn't expect it would be this so little...and so I was saving conscientiously...it was supposed to be for a rainy day..._

With disbelief I collected money, frowning in deep disappointment.

"Sis?" Fuyuka came up to me confused and then took her place opposite "What happened? You're all pale...W-What about mom?..."

I licked my lips, but still wasn't saying anything. I couldn't. I forgot how to do it.

_I have no right to speak to them or look them in the face._

"Sis?..." Repeated younger, putting her warm hand on my, that was cold and sweaty.

"...Mom, she..." I bit my lip, thrusting my empty gaze at the counter.

_I can't tell her straight in the face...I don't want...Why it even came to this?... It's all nonsense ..._

"Yes?" sister asked, increasingly concerned and impatient - What about her?...

Corner of my eye I noticed how the remainder of the siblings, which was on their feet, and stood in the doorway was waiting in silence for the answer. I sighed heavily, pushing cold hand on a wet face.

"...She's dead. Mom died today, an hour ago."

* * *

That night was really hard. Nobody has narrowed his eye. Until dawn. Long I thought about whether my decision certainly is right. I feared that I act too hastily, but at the moment I didn't see any other way out.

It was nearly seven a.m. Siblings finally fell asleep from exhaustion, which was caused by constant crying. Only I didn't shed a single tear. My despair was too deep to express it by just cry.

I sat silently in the kitchen, listening to the ticking of the clock. The money was carelessly strewn beside the casket on the table. I glanced at it with corner of my eye, full of melancholy.

_These savings were supposed to be on a rainy day...but I never thought that I might dedicate it to the funeral ..._

I laughed quietly and somberly, biting my lip in expression of helplessness.

_Mom, why did you do that? After all, you knew well that we need you...and yet..._

I sighed heavily, again converting the money. I tried to busy my thoughts because all the time I was troubled by my idiotic idea.

_I am aware that this can have bad consequences...but...I don't know what to do..._

Clock was ticking like crazy, reminding me of flowing minutes. It took a little bit before I made the final decision.

_I have to do it. At least for now..._

With trembling hands, I pulled out a cell, and then chose the contact I least wanted to talk. In general, I didn't act involuntarily. This hopeless situation forced me to do so. I confirmed the call and put my phone to the ear. After three signals finally he finally spoke up.

"Hello? Who is this?" I heard a harsh, unpleasant voice.

"It's me, Haruki. You remember me, right?" I clenched my fists, fighting with emotions uncontrollably.

_I hate him...and now I'm begging him for help...it's pathetic..._

"Haruki?!" Man became lively "Is it really you?! You have no idea how I missed you!"

"I'll get right to the point." I interrupted him dryly, feeling disgust of his voice "I need your help."

On the other side for a moment there was silence. In the background I could hear some noise, but I didn't pay attention to it. It always accompaning him when I called him.

"...What is it?" he gasped finally, clearly interested.

"My mother is dead." I muttered coldly "You know that I'm not an adult, and...I do not want us to end up in a child care home or something like that..." I hissed through my teeth desperately "I need you...you have to live with us..."

Again there was silence. In my heart I felt that this situation amuses him.

_He feels a fucking satisfaction. Now he can finally do whatever he wants. It isn't possible to reject such a request..._

"I agree." He said after some thought. "I'll be your guardian."

_According to my predictions. Even I can see that crooked smile on his face..._

"Then I'll wait for you."

"I can't wait for our reunion, sweetheart." he laughed excitedly.

_He knows that I told him to not talk to me like that...but he's still the same...I hate him..._

I took a deep breath and replied with resignation:

"Goodbye. Father."

* * *

**A.N./Hello there! Well, I admit that I had a hard time on this one. It's like - I knew what will happen in this chapter, but I didn't know how to write it. And here it is...this. Hope you enjoyed...okay, in this case, enjoy is a bad word. But don't worry, Miss Isuke will surely do something about it! Or at least she'll try...wait, no more spoilers for ya! So, see you next time~!**


End file.
